themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Board
The Board is the highest executive power in the Momoiro Clover Z administration, answering only to Stardust itself. To help with the multitude of adminstrative tasks behind the most successful pop group in the Cosmos The Board controls several departments, each with a specialized task. The Board is headed up by The Manager, who acts as The Board's chairman, with Furu-chan acting as his secondary. The main external contact for The Board is the Council of Black Members. Through them the most powerful and hardcore fans are able to influence the decisions of The Board. This also allows The Board a unique glimpse into the life of the fans. Departments There are in total five departments all working directly beneath The Board, with some of the bigger departments being divided up into smaller sections. Production department The production department is responsible for the major productions of Momoiro Clover Z. Due to the size of this task, this department is divided up into two sections. Music section The biggest of the two sections is the music section. The head of this section is The Producer. While not responsible for writing the music itself, he will make sure that the musical direction that The Board dreams up is followed through. He evaluates different songwriters, deciding who will be worthy of writing a song for the group. This section also cooperates with the concert department, making sure that they get early access to new songs, in order to plan the concerts. Film section While film is not the main focus of Momoiro Clover Z, it does however take up a sizeable portion of the budget, as well as production time. Starting early with horror film Shirome, moving up to critically acclaimed drama (with horror influences) Momo+dra, and breaking through with the cinema hit Maku ga Agaru this department is lead by The Director. Concert department The concert department is the largest of all departments, taking up an enormous slice of the budget. This investment pays off, however, as the Momoclo concerts have become universally renowned for their intensity and insanity. Because of this the concert department is also the main source of income for the administration. This department is headed up by Atsunori Sasaki (no relation to the Sasaki family), who directs each concert. He will decide the theme and set design (doing his best to work in the, sometimes almost unreasonable, demands of the Momoclo members, such as Aarin's forest). He is also responsible for making sure that there is plenty of entertainment for the audience while the girls switch outfits. The Board will decide what arenas and stadiums the group will aim to perform in, meaning that Atsunori works tirelessly together with The Board to impress The Arena Man. Costume & Coreography department Costumes and coreographies for other bands is usually not a major project, but for Momoclo these are large and complex enough to warrant their own department. Leading the costume design is The Tailor, dreaming up ever more mad designs. As the available funds have increased over the years this has allowed him to use more and more exotic and expensive materials for his creations. The coreography is created by legendary dancer Yumi-sensei. Doing her best to utilize the girl's individual strengths she will craft coreographies that are cosmic displays of battles long forgotten, and future events that have yet to pass. Miscellaneous media department While the production department is responsible for film and music, Momoclo have plenty other media appearances that must be taken care of. Because of this the department is divided into two sections. PR section Momoclo appear on a multitude of different TV shows, mostly invited, to promote their different projects. The PR section tries to makes sure that the TV stations and their hosts are prepared for what is to come, since interviewing Momoclo is not quite like an ordinary interview. The PR section is also responsible for all other kinds of marketing for the band. Momoclo-Chan The section that recieves the tiniest slice of the overall budget is Momoclo-Chan. Previously this section produced Momoken, but with as that show reached its end, and with the advent of Momoclo-chan the section was renamed. The head of this section is The Referee, where he fights a neverending battle to prove that his variety show can be as profitable, if not even more so, than the concert and production department, and thus deserving of much more funding. Damage control department If there is one department that always has their hands full it's the damage control department. Whether it's Kanako about to make a very poor decision, Aarin about to have someone executed, or Reni being stuck in a timeloop there is always something that needs attending. Employing a wide range of specialists, from gourmet chefs for Shiori to tech support and repair for Momoka, the damage control department is usually able to resolve most issues that arise. Cooperation with the Council of Black Members For many years now The Board has cooperated with the Council of Black Members. This contact with the most hardcore fans is useful to both parts, giving The Board inisight into the desires of the fans, and allowing the Council to give their input on major decisions. However, The Board are strict to not give the Council too much influence, as the Council are very clandestine about their own goals.Category:Staff Category:Browse Category:Organizations